Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales (game)
This Super Mario Fanon article is about a game what is made by The Random Block and Gigabyte Gaming. For see the TV version, click here. Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales, also known as SMB+TT, is a game for Nintendo Switch and Gamer. It was announced on E3 2018. The Nintendo Switch version was released on November 12, 2018, while the Gamer version, in order to celebrate its 3rd anniversary, was released on December 31, 2018. The game was a mash-up of Super Mario franchise with Trulli Tales. Its main character, Mario, has to traverse through Kingdom of Trullialleri, recruiting more players, defeating various bosses, learning recipes in the bakery and helping the magicooks. Plot At the beginning of each game in the file, Mario flies through the Snow Kingdom, with Miles "Tails" Prower flying in his plane, Tornado. As Tails noticed that there was no fuel, Mario discovered that before the flight to Ruined Kingdom, they filled the plane within a big tank of fuel. Heading off as a bullet, Mario catches the wing quickly. As Tornado landed on Kingdom of Trullialleri, everything was changed. Mario noticed that the magicooks fight against Copperpot. Mario joins them, thinking about Tails' fuel. He shows his weapon, Lightning Sword, and ends the battle within a strong smash. Chapter 1: Mario's Beginnings! Chapter 1, titled Mario's Beginnings!, starts in Rank 2 and ends in Rank 5. The first chapter starts with unlocking Toad and the Quests. It begins in Mushroom Kingdom, where Princess Peach gets a letter from Mario. Dear Princess, the letter read, You cannot see what happened here? I'm in Trullialleri. The magicooks help me in defeating bosses. Call me before I'll be in Ruined Kingdom! Thanks, Mario. The task is to find the tire to train. When you'll reach the tire, a RPG-themed cutscene will play, with Mario training with the tire and stopping it. After the cutscene, Ring will walk down to Mario. Mario asks: RING? Why... why I'm training... Help me!, and Ring asks: Are you training?, and leaves. Mario then answers: Yay., and continue training. After the training, the task is to meet with a devil in the bakery outskirts. When you'll find a devil, the devil will name himself as "God Devil", and challenges to a battle. When using a Fireball for the first time, a cutscene will play, with Mario firing a fireball, that hits God Devil. After the cutscene, Mario jumps up and shouts: IT WORKED!, and God Devil stands up slowly, saying: No... no... noooo..., and then scream: NOOOOOOOO!. After the battle, the task is to find the bakery and meet with the magic cookbook. Teammate system Mario now given the all-new teammates that will help you defeat Copperpot, including Luigi and Bowser. For do this, see: Mario/Partners (SMB+TT). Magicooks A magicook is a special type of Trulliars. In this page's part, you can see what attacks have the main magicooks in the game - Ring, Zip, Stella, and Sun. Ring's Attacks Zip's Attacks Stella's Attacks Sun's Attacks Team Attacks Besides the 3 combine attacks, the magicooks have special team attacks. Stats * HP (abbrievation of Heart Points) * SP (abbrievation of Special Points) is used for Mario and his teammates to use powerful attacks. Each attack consumes a certain amount of SP, draining the total, and if you don't have any SP, you can't use any attack. You can restore SP with Syrup Jars and/or other items. This stat can be uprgaded by 1/3 points within Special Mushpressos (DX). ** TP (abbrievation of Trulli Points) is used by the magicooks to use attacks, similar to SP. It can be restored by Syrup Jars and uprgaded by 1/3 points within Special Mushpressos (DX), similar to SP. * Pow (Power) * Def (Defense) * Speed * Stache (Mustache) ** Wand Level up system Much like Mario Party: Star Rush, SMB+TT features a level up system. It has 69 levels. Items Blocks Coins Power-Ups Usable Items Quests There are many quests in the game. They are unlocked in Rank 2. Mario's Quests This includes only Mario's quests. Quest 1: The First Battle ''-Defeat Copperpot the first time, not including the start cutscene!'' Quest 2: Special Attacker ''-Learn a special attack in the library, and then use it!'' Quest 3: One Person Extra ''-Power up the magicooks' attack and defeat the boss with it!'' Toad's Quests This includes only Toad's quests. Quest 1: Plucker! ''-Use the Hefty Pluck for first time!'' Quest 2 Update history * July 12-14, 2018: The game was announced on E3 2018. * November 12, 2018: The game was released on Nintendo Switch, along with free demos for Nintendo Switch and Gamer. * December 31, 2018: Gigabyte Gaming, along with The Random Block and Power Paintbrush Productions, all release the game on Gamer. * January 5, 2019: The new Minigame Mode was added to both versions. * January 22, 2019: It was discovered that Gigabyte Gaming got 1,000,000$ from The Random Block to release more games. Demo Nintendo Switch Version The demo for the Nintendo Switch was released 12th November 2018. It features Mario and Toad as teammates, and two first quests of Mario and Toad. Gamer Version References to other games References in later games * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2.0: Mario's appearance is similar to his appearance in this game. Also, Mario's Final Smash, Team Final Strike, includes the magicooks. * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2018: Mario and Copperpot appear in this game as characters. The magicooks' wands and Lightning Sword appear as items. The Bakery and Copperpot's Hideout appear as stages. The Magicooks and Goomba Soldier appear as assist trophies. * Super Mario Smash: Mario's Lightning Sword appears as an item, while Copperpot's Hideout as a stage. Trivia * Noisestorm's Crab Rave is the opening theme. Claws in the air... I mean... CLAWS IN DA SUPA DUPA AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * The Random Block paid 1,000,000$ to Gigabyte Gaming in order to release the Gamer version. *